Snowy River – Surrender To Temptation
by Joanna Grant
Summary: Season four. When Duncan Jones decides to leave at the end of The Grand Duke episode, this is my take on what happened on his last afternoon at Langara.


Title: Snowy River – Surrender To Temptation

Author: Karen

Pairing: Duncan and Danni

Summary: This story takes place during season four. Duncan Jones, an old friend of Rob McGregor, has come to town. He charms all the ladies – two in particular … Montana Hale (Rob's girlfriend) and Danni McGregor (Rob's little sister)

At the end of the episode titled "The Grand Duke", Duncan has decided to return to work at sea. This is my take on what happened on his last afternoon at Langara.

Author's notes: I hooked Duncan up with Danni because I thought the tender kiss they shared when Duncan was shipping out was more sensual than the sloppy lip lock he shared with Montana. And besides I think Duncan doesn't belong with a woman who could take care of herself in a bar fight - he needs someone he can be a hero to.

**Glossy of terms used in this story: **

**bludger** = lazy bum **root **= fuck **sod off** = fuck off **tuckered out **= exhausted

**jillaroo** = young female** knickers **= panties **starkers **= naked

**not the full quid** = not intelligent **have a naughty **= to have sex

* * *

><p>~ Surrender to Temptation ~<p>

Duncan Jones entered the McGregor kitchen to find Danni sitting alone nursing a mug of coffee.

"Where is everyone?" he inquired as he poured himself a mug.

"Colin, Emily and Josh are already over at the new house and Dad's gone to Mansfield for the day," Danni replied.

"Oh," Duncan said as he sat down at the table opposite her.

"He said he'll be back to say goodbye before you leave," she informed him.

"I reckon I should go over and help Colin."

"I wouldn't worry about it, I think half the town's there already," Danni joked.

"So what are your plans for your day off?" Duncan asked as he took a sip of his coffee.

"Absolutely nothing. I'm tuckered out from helping Hannah at the restaurant and I plan on being a complete bludger today," she replied.

"Sounds like a plan. If you're sure that Colin doesn't need my help, I think I'll just play possum myself until my train leaves."

"Not trying to have a naughty with Montana before you leave? She will be so disappointed," Danni said sharply.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Duncan snapped.

"Well, everyone in town has watched her practically throw herself at you, so I figured you'd give her a good root to remember you by."

"She's Rob's girl," he responded.

"Yes, but I thought you might've forgotten that," Danni said and then stood up and swept out of the kitchen leaving Duncan sitting there stunned.

Quickly regaining his composure, he stood up and stomped after her. He caught up with her in the back hallway and grabbing a hold of her upper arm, swung her around to face him.

"What the bloody hell was that about?" he demanded.

"Sod off, Duncan Jones," Danni replied as she tried to wrench out of his grip.

"Not until you tell me why you're so mad at me," he said, tightening his grip a little more.

"Let go of me, you big bully," she ordered as she struggled some more.

Duncan gripped her other arm and pulled her in closer, "Tell me what's gotten your knickers in a knot and then I'll let you go."

"You really aren't the full quid, are you?" she replied, no longer struggling.

"Oh, I get it," he said – the realization dawning on him, "You're mad because I didn't whisk you off to bed after your little declaration in the back of that wagon."

"I know it's because I'm still just a little girl to you."

"It's because you're Matt's little girl," Duncan admitted.

"I won't wait for you to get over that. I'm going to root the first boy who crosses my path after you bail out," she informed him defiantly.

"Oh, is that so?" Duncan asked, slightly amused.

"Yes."

"I don't think so," he said as he leaned down and brushed his lips over hers.

"Stop teasing me, Duncan."

He gave her a sexy grin and then swept her up in his arms.

"All right then, Miss McGregor, no more teasing," he said as he kicked open the door to his room.

Danni let out a low sigh and put her head on his shoulder as he walked them over to the large bed. Duncan thought maybe she'd get scared and tell him to put her down, but she just nestled against him quietly. He put her down and reached for the top button of her blouse, expecting her to swat his hand away, but she made no move to stop him. He opened all the buttons and parted the fabric slightly and yet still there was no admonishment to stop. Even when he slid the blouse off completely to reveal the white camisole below, she made no attempt to stop him. He popped open the buttons of the skirt and let it drop to the floor, leaving her standing there in just the camisole, a pair of cotton pantaloons and her brown boots. She silently unlaced the boots and kicked them off, then took off her socks, too. When she finally spoke it wasn't what he was expecting to hear.

"Little overdressed, aren't you?" she said indicating his still fully dressed state.

Duncan gave her a crooked smile and pulled off his own black boots and socks, shed the beige shirt and then peeled off the navy and beige t-shirt he wore underneath. Danni let out an audible sigh as his muscular chest was finally revealed. He unbuttoned his navy pants, let them drop to the floor and then stepped out of them, leaving him in just a pair of boxer type undergarments. Duncan took Danni's small hands and placed them on his chest, expecting her to pull away sharply in mortification. Instead it was him that was shocked when her hands began a gentle exploration of his pectoral muscles. When she leaned forward and placed a kiss on the spot just above his heart, it was Duncan's turn to let out a sigh. His hands slid around her small waist and pulled her close against him as her arms wrapped around his neck. She tilted her head up to gaze at him and wet her lips, which was all the invitation Duncan needed to lean down and capture those lips with his own.

At first the kiss was whisper soft and then he licked across the seam of her lips, which caused them to part enough for his tongue to slip into her mouth. Danni's fingers threaded through Duncan's hair as his hands did a slow rub of her back as the kiss deepened. They were both gasping for air by the time they finally parted. Flush with bravado, he grasped the bottom edge of her camisole and in one swift motion pulled it off of her to reveal that she had indeed grown up. Her breasts were high and firm and tipped with rose-colored nipples that made him go hard. He cupped one creamy globe and leaned down to lick one rosy tip, which made it pebble instantly and then he proceeded to do the same to the other nipple. His mouth returned to hers and they were locked in a heated embrace as he lowered them down onto the bed. Releasing her mouth he kissed a feathery trail onto her neck, then down the valley of her breasts and lower until he reached the top of her pantaloons. He hooked his fingers into the waistband and lowered the white cotton fabric, sliding them off her slim hips, down her slender legs and finally off completely, leaving her naked to his admiring gaze.

"God, Danni, you're beautiful," he murmured.

She colored slightly at the compliment, which Duncan found delightful. Looking down at all that creamy perfection, he wasn't sure where he wanted to start first, but settled for a gentle massaging exploration of her breasts first with his hands and then his mouth, as Danni moaned at the contact. He worked his way down, trailing a path of light feathery kisses onto her hip and then her thigh, advancing his way to where her scent was intoxicating. Unable to resist the temptation any longer and wanting to taste her, he spread her legs and gave her a surreptitious lick. Startled by that action, she moved to clamp her legs together, but he held them apart.

"Trust me," he whispered and then continued to run his tongue over her.

"Oh God," Danni cried out as he flicked his tongue over her clit and she came, flooding his mouth with her sweet nectar.

Duncan rolled over onto his back and wiped his mouth with his hand, as Danni lay beside him calming from her orgasm. She shifted to snuggle against him and he wrapped one arm around her to draw her in even closer. Nestled in the crook of his arm with her head on his shoulder she began tracing circles over his chest with one small hand.

"It's not fair," she said petulantly.

"What's not fair?" he asked curiously.

"That I'm completely starkers, while you still have your drawers on," she replied.

Duncan just smiled as he reached down, shimmied out of the last vestiges of his clothing and tossed them on the floor, leaving his thick cock jutting out proudly. He half expected her to scream or faint at the sight of him completely naked, but instead she just looked at him with great interest.

"Can I touch it?" she asked.

He took her hand and guided it to his shaft, letting out a low hiss as her fingertips made first contact with the heated flesh. She explored him from root to tip as he moaned softly.

"What's that?" she asked, noticing the drop of pre-cum glistening at the slit.

"It means I like what you're doing," he explained.

Danni smiled, pleased with herself for causing that reaction in him, she leaned over and placed a soft kiss on the tip.

"Oh my God, Danni, do that again," he requested.

She complied and pressed another gentle kiss to the tip.

"Now lick it," he instructed.

"Like this?" she asked as she swirled her tongue around the head.

"Oh yeah, just like that," he groaned.

Thrilled with the response she was eliciting from him, she licked at him again, dragging her tongue down the shaft this time as a low growl emanated from his chest. When her mouth was near the head again, he pushed himself against her until the tip was pressed against her teeth.

"Open your mouth, Danni," he told her.

When she complied, he pushed the head into the warm recess.

"Now suck it gently."

When she began a slow suction action Duncan's eyes rolled back in his head and he thought he'd lose his mind from the sheer ecstasy.

"Uh, uh," he moaned as she alternated between licking and sucking him.

Duncan knew he was close to climaxing and gently pulled himself out of her mouth. Her teeth scrapping against the head as he did sent him over the edge and a spray of semen hit his stomach. Wordlessly, Danni scooted off the bed, walked over to the basin on the dresser and returned with a damp washcloth.

Expecting her to hand it to him to clean himself up, he was surprised when she dabbed at his stomach with the washcloth. When she was done she simply placed the washcloth on the nightstand then leaned down and began peppering the freshly cleaned area with kisses. She kissed a path up onto his chest, then his neck and up over his chin until she latched onto his mouth with hers. During the kiss Duncan rolled them over so that she was now beneath him and nudging her legs apart, he settled himself between them. Danni felt the evidence of his arousal hot against her belly and smiled against his mouth. Not breaking the kiss, he reached down to maneuver his cock to her entrance and slicking himself with her wetness he pushed just the head in past her outer lips. He finally broke the kiss to whisper words of reassurance to her.

"I want you so badly, Danni, but I don't want to make you do anything you're not ready for."

"Oh, Duncan, I've loved you ever since I was a little jillaroo and I want you to be the first," she assured him.

Confident that he would be taking her with full consent, he pushed in a little further until he bumped up against the evidence of her innocence. With one quick thrust he pushed through the barrier as Danni tensed and let out a sharp hiss of pain.

"Sorry, sorry," he mumbled against her throat as he stilled and allowed her time to adjust to the invasion.

"I'm okay," she told him, as he felt her relax slightly.

He pulled out a little and then pushed back in again, which didn't appear to cause any discomfort for her, so he repeated the action a couple of more times. Soon he had a slow, steady rhythm established and Danni's legs instinctively locked around his hips as he thrust in and out of her. She scored his back with her nails and he sucked on her neck as they rocked together in sync.

Duncan was panting as he pistoned into her, while Danni moaned as she writhed beneath him. Despite the coolness of the room they were both soon covered in a fine layer of sweat as they undulated together heading for mutual release. Duncan felt his orgasm approaching and thrust harder, then with a final 'hmpff' he emptied himself into her. Being a novice, the climax that splintered through Danni's body mere seconds later took her by surprise and she screamed as everything exploded in a flash of white light. Completely spent, Duncan collapsed with his mouth against her throat as Danni continued to vibrate from the intensity of her own orgasm.

"Oh, wow," she said when she was finally able to calm her breathing enough to verbalize.

"That was ripper, Danni," Duncan said as he pressed kisses along her temple.

"Did I do good?" she asked cautiously.

"You were perfect," he replied and lightly kissed her lips before rolling to one side so as not to crush her.

Duncan sat up and leaned his back against the plain wooden headboard; his long legs stretched out and with a complete lack of modesty made no move to cover up his nakedness. He noticed Danni studying his now flaccid penis, and then she looked at him with a quizzical expression.

"It's only hard when I'm excited," he answered her unspoken question.

"Oh," she replied and then asked, "So if you get excited again, then it will…."

"Yes," he interrupted.

She scooted over closer and pressing her mouth against his ear, whispered, "I accept that challenge."

She sucked on his earlobe as one hand massaged the back of his neck while the other trailed down his torso to take his cock in her hand.

"Danni," Duncan hissed.

As she pumped him gently he felt himself begin to harden again and reached out to cup her breasts, which filled his hands perfectly. Danni shifted so that she was now straddling his lap with her knees on either side of his hips. She had released his earlobe and was now dusting his face with kisses as she combed through his thick hair with one hand while continuing to caress his now erect penis with the other. He took her hand away from his erection, raised her up slightly and used his own hand to guide his cock to her entrance.

"Sit down, Danni," he instructed.

She complied, which sunk his cock deep into her again.

"Now wiggle around," he told her.

She rolled her hips a little, but it didn't give him the friction he wanted so he put his hands on her waist and rocked her back and forth.

"Just like that," he said.

Danni arched her back, which thrust her breasts out invitingly and Duncan leaned forward and peppered them with moist kisses. She gripped his strong forearms as she rode him, pressing down on him harder, which drove him into her even deeper. Duncan was making breathy 'uh' sounds as he thrust up into her and small whimpering noises escaped from Danni's own throat as she writhed above him. Just then he noticed their reflection in the mirror above the dresser to the left of the bed and he watched in rapt fascination as she bounced up and down on him, her hair wild, her breasts bouncing and her body flushed from the heat generated by their lovemaking. Fairly certain that she wasn't quite ready to watch herself making love, Duncan decided not to mention anything and turned his attention back to her. He felt her inner muscles clamp around his cock and from the look on her face he knew she was close to climaxing. He moved one hand from her waist and reached down to rub his fingers against the little bundle of nerves that he knew would take her over the edge. She cried his name as she came and the squeezing effect it had on his cock triggered his own release and he spilled himself into her with a warm gush.

Danni collapsed against him in a boneless heap and Duncan wrapped his arms around her in a protective embrace as they lay there panting. He slid them down so that they were now lying flat on the bed with Danni stretched out on top of his body, her head resting on his heaving chest. They lay there quietly just cuddling.

After a while he tilted her face up and captured her mouth for a ravenous kiss and then he rolled them over so that she was beneath him. He nudged her legs apart and moved to penetrate her again.

"Duncan Jones you're insatiable," she laughed as he sunk into her with one hard thrust.

Much later as they lay wrapped around each other basking in the afterglow Danni's eyes welled up with tears that threatened to spill out at any moment.

"I don't want you to go," she sniffed.

"It's only for a year. I'll be back before you know it," he replied as he kissed away one little tear that had escaped and rolled down her cheek.

"You'll forget about me."

"I doubt that. And besides, we'll write to each other all the time and it will be just like I'm right here."

"Not quite," Danni replied with a shy smile.

Duncan reached over to the nightstand, flipped open his pocket watch to check the time and then snapped it shut again. He then eased Danni over onto her back and moved over her.

"Duncan!"

"We have time, that's what I was checking," he told her and then with a mischievous grin, added, "After all, we have to give each other a proper goodbye."

"Oh, Duncan," she sighed as he claimed her again.

_**One year later:**_

Duncan entered the kitchen to find Mi Lei, the housekeeper, cooking something on the stove. A small wicker bassinet was placed next to the table.

"Welcome home, Mr. Duncan."

"Where is everyone?" he inquired.

"Mr. Matt is in the north paddock breaking in a new mare and Miss Danni is taking a nap," Mi Lei replied as she stirred what smelled like stew.

Duncan strolled over and peered into the wicker basket to see a small bundle wrapped in a pale blue blanket.

"That's Liam," Mi Lei informed him.

"So Emily was wrong and it wasn't a little girl after all," Duncan observed.

Emily had been so certain the baby she was expecting when Duncan left was going to be a girl.

"Mr. Colin and Mrs. Emily do have a daughter. Her name is Kathleen," Mi Lei informed him.

"So whose baby is this little guy?" Duncan asked.

Matt, who'd just entered the kitchen, answered him. "He's Danni's. He was born nine months after you left Langara."

Just then the sleeping infant stirred and his eyes fluttered open. Hazel eyes. Duncan's eyes.

"Oh my God," Duncan murmured as the realization hit him.

Liam began to cry, interrupting Duncan's thoughts.

"He's probably hungry, why don't you take him in to Danni," Matt suggested.

"Matt…" Duncan began.

Matt held his hand up in a 'stop' gesture and said, "We'll talk later. Go ahead and take him to his mother. Mustn't keep a hungry boy waiting."

Duncan gingerly picked up the small, now squalling bundle and cradling him gently in his arms walked out of the kitchen and down the hallway to Danni's room. Without bothering to knock, he entered the room to find Danni just sitting up and rubbing her eyes, her son's crying having instinctively woken her up.

"Duncan!" she said, completely stunned to see who was delivering her son to her.

He walked over, sat down on the edge of the bed and handed Liam to her. She undid her white cotton chemise and without modesty opened it and placed the flailing infant at her nipple, which he latched onto immediately and began sucking in earnest. Duncan watched in fascination as the baby's cheeks sunk in and out as he nursed. Then Duncan's eyes rose to meet Danni's.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked, "In all the letters we exchanged, you never mentioned that we apparently had a souvenir of our afternoon together. Why?"

"Because you weren't ready to come home and I didn't want Liam to be the deciding factor," Danni replied quietly.

"I wish you would've at least let me make that choice," he said.

"I'm sorry."

"So how mad is Matt?" he asked.

"He's had a while to get used to the idea," she answered, "Six or seven months ago he would've had your hide, but he really loves Liam, so he's in a more forgiving mood now."

"He's beautiful, Danni," Duncan admired.

"Of course he is because he looks just like his father," she said with a smile.

Duncan scooted onto the bed and pulled Danni against him. When she raised her face to look at him he leaned down and kissed her tenderly. Then he turned his attention to his son and watched him nurse contently.

When Matt went into the room to inform them that lunch was ready he found Danni snuggled into the crook of Duncan's arm and Liam sprawled across his chest; all three were sound asleep. He quietly backed out of the room and closed the door on the little family.

**THE END**


End file.
